El chico bajo el cerezo
by angieowo
Summary: Una gran mansión rodeada por una enorme reja, y un árbol de cerezo en esas tierras. Simplemente observarlo de lejos, lograba que las cargas en la vida de Dean pesaran un poco menos. Aunque esto cambió, ahora eran unos ojos azules bajo ese mismo árbol, los que tenían un mejor efecto. (Destiel)


Un jodido barrio de ricachones, a Dean no le gustaba mucho frecuentar esos lugares, varias veces ya había tenido que salir corriendo de unos cuantos perros. A pesar del odio por pisar el mismo suelo de esos malditos privilegiados, tenía que resignarse y hacerlo. Ser un joven de 17 años que trata de mantener vivo a otro ser a parte de él, no era una labor sencilla, así que cualquier cosa que le diera un poco de dinero no iba a ser desaprovechada, por supuesto que aun en el concepto legal ( o eso trataba). Recorría los basureros de aquellas lujosas casas, buscando algún objeto en buen estado que pudiese vender en cualquier mercaducho. Lo único que agradecía de la existencia de esos seres agraciados, era que desechaban sus artículos tal cual como cambian de ropa, algunas cosas se podrían encontrar prácticamente nuevas. Después de recorrer la mayoría del barrio, con unas cuantas cosas "nuevas" en su maleta, llega a la última casa del recorrido de ese día, la cual nunca podía faltar, pues era algo especial.

Un árbol de cerezos se podía observar a través de las rejas de la enorme casa, cuando Dean pasaba por allí le parecía algo muy hermoso, al verlo su mente se engañaba por unos instantes, haciéndole pensar que la vida no era tan mala después de todo... Pero a quién engañaba, era un asco, si no nacías en una cuna de oro estabas destinado a sufrir, envidiaba a esos malditos ricos, lo tenían todo fácil, mientras tanto él, que una de las cosas que tenía que hacer, era rebuscar en los desechos para sobrevivir. Luego de encontrar el mejor lugar para pasar la reja, con cautela de no ser pillado por los perros, o algún sirviente del lugar, consigue salir victorioso con un botín, si a eso se le puede decir a un par de cortinas con una gran mancha, que por el olor que emanaban, debía ser de algún licor.

"Botarlas por una simple manchita, qué desperdicio"

Pasa las cortinas por en medio de las varillas, y luego vuelve a treparlas, se estaba acostumbrando a ello, ya que en la mayoría de casas era lo mismo. Continúa caminando al margen del enrejado mientras mira la tela en sus manos, si no lograba venderlas, al menos les servían para pasar menos frío en las noches, siempre eran bienvenidas unas mantas nuevas, por supuesto, después de quitarles el olor de alguna manera. En medio de su recorrido se detiene a observar el árbol, ya era una rutina, su alma ya se había acostumbrado a esa paz momentánea que le brindaba, pero esta vez era un poco distinto... Bajo una lluvia de pétalos rosáceos, se hallaba un joven con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera abarcar toda esa naturaleza que en el momento caía sobre él. Si Dean creía que el árbol era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto, tenía que rectificar su lista, un joven con un cabello oscuro, un tanto desordenado por el aire, con una gabardina en la que sus brazos no se podían asomar, bajo un montón de pétalos que bailaban alrededor en perfecta armonía. Sin contar esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente , que a pesar de la distancia, podía ver como emanaban un azul tan puro como el mismo cielo. Todo eso junto había innovado su historial de cosas que relajaban su ser con solo mirarlas, y ahora estaba encabezando la lista. Dean trato de ignorar lo poco masculino que acababa de sonar en su mente, cuando cayó en cuenta que el chico se acercaba.

—Mierda, viene hacía acá. —suelta un quejido al enredarse y comienza a correr tratando que las cortinas no continúen haciendo estorbo.

—¡Hey! — Escuchó Dean mientras se alejaba, pero optó por ignorar el llamado y continuar con su camino. Dean Winchester no tenía miedo de los niños ricachones, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sabían amarrarse los cordones sin la ayuda de un sirviente. Pero ya empezaba a oscurecerse y le había prometido a Sammy que iba llegar antes de las 7, además no quería lidiar con algún problema invocado por aquel chico, ya sea uno llamado mayordomo, perro, guardia, vigilante zombie o por qué no, la policía.

 _Bueno, hola a aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí. Qué les puedo decir, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta cosa que estoy intentando escribir, soy novata aun en esto. (es mi segundo intento de fanfic, el primero no me convenció mucho y simplemente lo esfumé :v )sé que está corto, pero lo escribí mientras hacía una tarea, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que quería. No sé qué tan larga va a ser la historia, pero trataré de hacer algo bonito(?) Me gustaría sus opiniones y críticas, si me dicen que mejor siga simplemente como lectora, pos les hago caso :'v_

 _Bueno, aun soy bastante nueva en este Fandom y pues, creo que uno de mis miedos al escribir es cambiar personalidades, (añadiré el hecho de aburrir a las personas, o que tal vez no les guste mi redacción) pero bueno, he leído varios fanfics y he visto que pasa, así que, qué le hago :u Advierto posibilidades de Ooc, que no te llame la atención la historia o simplemente no te guste como escribo ( ya lo sé, soy un poco pesimista ). Espero mejorar en estos aspectos si continúo escribiendo y pues no sé, gracias de nuevo por leer._

 _Pd: Nótese que soy pésima en los nombres, y pues, así va a quedar a menos de que se me ocurra otra cosa, además la portada también es temporal :v_


End file.
